Bright Star
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: Inspired by Melissa's NY Post photo shoot... here's a one shot SuperCat Season 2 with a side of Sanvers to help tide you over during the SG break.


Kara stands nervously backstage at the Tribune's First Annual Fashion Show. She can't believe that she got sucked into helping James with this fundraiser for the Children's Hospital. Yes, Supergirl was thrown through the building by Parasite and caused several hundred thousand dollars worth of damage, but that shouldn't mean that Kara Danvers has to dress up and do a fashion spread to promote the fundraiser. At least Ms Grant is still out of the country and isn't here to witness it, she thinks.

"You look great Kara," Alex says supportively. She and Maggie have snuck backstage to check on her, knowing that the blonde would be freaking out.

"That dress is amazing. But then all the dresses that you wore in the photo shoot looked gorgeous on you," Maggie adds, hoping to reassure her.

"I just don't feel like myself," Kara confesses as she runs her hands down the black and gold dress. "I would never wear my hair like this," she adds carefully feeling the way the ponytail stands out behind her.

"It's just a slightly more glamorous ponytail than what you usually go for," Alex replies tactfully.

"It feels spiky. Oh and this eyeliner is making my eyes itch," Kara groans. "I tried to tell them that I am not a model... look at these shoes, I could break an ankle!"

"You'll be fine. Just go slow and focus on walking," Alex teases batting Kara's hands away from her eyes.

"Hey are you ready?" James asks clapping his hands together excitedly. "Wow, Kara... you look amazing!" He exclaims.

"You look really handsome in that tux," Kara replies deflecting his compliment uncomfortably.

"Well, I'm going to go out and start this off," James says confidently. "Then just like we practiced, I'll come back and escort you out," he reminds her.

Quickly Alex takes a photo of Kara and James, "Behind the scenes for Mom," she explains.

Kara shakes her head, "Do not post that!" She protests before Alex and Maggie give her last minute hugs before heading out to their seats.

* * *

James speaks for a few minutes. Introducing himself, then explaining what happened to the Children's Hospital and why they are all here tonight. Reminding them that all of the models are Tribune employees and all the formal wear featured has been created by local designers who not only have donated the designs which are available for purchase, but the designers also will be donating a portion of their proceeds from any business that they acquire from the event.

"Without further ado, I'd like to bring out the Tribune's newest reporter and longtime CATCO employee, Kara Danvers," he says before stepping back to wait for her to join him from backstage.

Kara steps out hesitantly at first, then realizing how many people are there waiting for her to start it off, she takes a breath and puts on a brilliant smile as James takes her arm in his and walks her to the edge of the catwalk. Smiling brightly she spots Lena and Winn at the edge of the stage.

Listening James describing the gown and designer, she begins to stride down the runway focusing on Alex and Maggie sitting down front. Kara walks towards them, pauses, turns, then begins the walk back when her heart surges up into her throat. No, it's not possible she thinks as she tries to look again, but she can't because she's already walked past her. Unable to resist, Kara takes one more turn, then spins around to get one more look, but now the chair is empty. Whew, maybe she just imagined it was her, Kara hopes as she slips backstage to change into the next gown.

* * *

Out front, Alex saw why Kara's step faltered. Cat Grant is here. "Crap," she mutters under her breath.

"What's wrong babe?" Maggie asks turning to her girlfriend.

"Cat Grant is here," Alex replies as if that should explain it.

"Of course she is, it is a CATCO event," Maggie reminds her.

"Yeah, but she's been out of the country for weeks and Kara didn't know that she'd be here tonight. I should probably go check on her," Alex exclaims worriedly.

"Okay, I don't get it. Why would it be a big deal to Kara that Cat Grant is here?" Maggie questions.

Alex bites her lip. This really isn't her story to tell, but she wants Maggie to understand. "Kara was Cat's executive assistant for about three years. Cat is the reason Kara decided to be a reporter. She looks up to her and.."

"And let me guess, Kara has a power crush on her," Maggie replies with a laugh.

"I didn't say it, and we can't tease her. At least not for a while, she's really sensitive about it," Alex points out.

"Well, I haven't known your sister that long, but I can tell that she has a thing for powerful woman. I saw how she was around President Marsdin, then Lena Luthor. Now you're saying she spent three years working side by side with Cat Grant?" Maggie questions. "Wait, so does Grant know then about Kara's secret?"

"We don't think so, but we're not a hundred percent sure," Alex admits.

"She has to. I mean, I figured it out in a couple of weeks. Someone like Cat Grant it would have taken maybe two or three meetings with Supergirl to figure it out," Maggie guesses.

"Yeah, well Supergirl has saved Cat Grant more than a few times than I'd like to admit, but so far Ms Grant seems to be content not breaking the story. I'm praying that's because she understands how important it is for Kara to be both the hero and the reporter," Alex remarks.

* * *

Stepping out from the dressing area in a red dress, her hair down now, Kara takes a deep breath before looking up to see when she'll go next.

"I have to admit, when I saw the first gallery shots, I didn't even realize it was you," Cat says from behind her.

Kara's eyes go wide as she spins around, "You are here," she whispers.

"Yes," Cat says taking a sip of champagne. "Mmm, and you are even more stunning in red," she adds admiringly.

"I just hope that I don't fall in these shoes," Kara grumbles shyly.

Cat rolls her eyes and sets down the now empty glass before walking closer to the girl. "You'll be fine, after watching you shuffle around CATCO in flats for the past few years, I had no idea how graceful you could be on a catwalk," she says reaching up to cup the girl's chin a moment before stepping back. "I should return to my seat."

"Ms Grant?" Kara asks hesitantly.

"Yes Kara," Cat replies stopping and turning slightly.

"It's really good to see you, will you be around later?" Kara inquires.

"This is your night Kara, shine brightly." Cat quips before darting off to return to her seat out front.

* * *

As soon as Kara steps out in the red dress the crowd breaks out in applause and the designer steps up onto the walkway taking the microphone out of James' hand. Kara smiles at the small woman as she begins to describe the dress and crediting the jeweler who helped design the brooch decorating the left shoulder of the dress. Finally beginning to relax as Cat's words echo in her mind, Kara sashays down the runway confidently and as she makes the turn and passes by Ms Grant, she is rewarded with a raised glass.

* * *

On the other side of the walkway, Maggie bursts out laughing. "Wow, that was just wow," she exclaims, turning to see a perplexed Alex Danvers beside her.

"What just happened?" Alex asks.

"Your sister is kicking this modeling thing in the ass," Maggie points out.

"I just... wow," Alex stammers, "D-did Cat Grant just wink at my sister?" She asks standing up from her chair.

Maggie grabs her arm and pulls her back down. "Alex, chill out. Kara is doing great and if it has something to do with her," she adds gesturing over towards Cat, "Then it's not really any of your business."

"Kara is my sister. Everything is my business," Alex counters.

"Whoa there Danvers," Maggie cautions. "Her private life isn't any of your business, give her some room."

Alex crosses her arms protectively. She knows that Maggie is right, but still it's Cat Grant and Alex has spent years trying to protect Kara from that woman. But she isn't going to admit any of that to her girlfriend right now.

A few minutes later, Maggie excuses herself to get them another round of drinks when she finds herself standing beside the media mogul.

"Fantastic night," Maggie remarks to her.

"It certainly is and a worthwhile cause to support," Cat replies.

"Yes, it's hard to believe that these aren't models, none of them look like real people," Maggie comments.

"Well, not everyone has their own personal glamour squad Detective Sawyer," Cat points out.

"How do you know who I am?" Maggie questions carefully.

"Don't you know who I am?" Cat quips.

"Uh yes, but you're an important person," Maggie counters.

"That is true," Cat replies taking a sip of her drink.

"How is it that you know who I am?" Maggie asks again.

"It is my business to know who you are Detective. And I read recently that you were the youngest woman to make detective in Gotham City. Quite impressive," Cat remarks raising her glass slightly before walking away.

Making her way back to Alex, Maggie hands her girlfriend her drink before exclaiming, "You won't believe what just happened?"

Alex takes the drink and quirks up an eyebrow waiting for her to continue.

"I ran into Cat Grant and she, uh, she knows who I am," Maggie replies.

"Yeah, she does that," Alex admits. "Although she knows who I am, she still insists on calling me Agent Scully."

"Well, Agent Scully is hot," Maggie says with a smile.

"Kara did that story on you a few weeks ago. Obviously, Cat reads her own paper," Alex points out.

"I wasn't exactly dressed like this for that story," Maggie counters.

* * *

Kara's third dress is a gauzy black dress with white dots and has two cutouts in the front. Alex gasps when she sees her little sister heading towards them confidently.

"I don't remember that dress from the photo shoot!" Maggie exclaims.

"Sshsh," Alex says admiring her sister's swagger.

Maggie grins and then turns because she wants to see Cat Grant's face when Kara makes the turn.

The smaller blonde almost chokes on her champagne when Kara strides towards her.

"Um, what the hell is she doing?" Alex mumbles watching her sister look down at Cat and twirl right in front of her.

"Jesus, someone is making the most of this opportunity," Maggie exclaims proudly. "Get it Kara!" She adds with a light clap of her hands.

"Don't encourage her!" Alex grumbles. Concern etched on her face.

"Kara is enjoying herself Alex, she's having fun with this," Maggie chides. "I promise you it's a good thing, she was so nervous about this and now she's not."

* * *

Backstage Kara has changed into the final dress, it is a low cut shimmery blue dress and of all the dresses that she's had to wear for this event, it's the only one that she really wants to keep.

Spotting the designer, Kara immediately heads over to her.

"Sofia, I have to have this dress. Please tell me what it will take to make it happen," Kara gushes excitedly.

"Kara, I am so sorry, this dress is not available, it's been purchased with an exclusivity clause," Sofia explains.

"But it fits me perfectly," Kara protests.

"I know, but you have no idea how much they offered me. Let's just say that the percent that I owe to the Children's hospital from this dress could get my name on something!" Sofia jokes.

"Oh wow, that's great," Kara says but she is still disappointed.

"Tell you what, come to my studio next week and I'll design something for you. I loved the way you wore this, we should work something out that benefits us both," Sofia replies giving her a quick hug.

"Thank you. I'll call on Monday and set it up," Kara remarks still disappointed at not getting to keep the dress.

* * *

As Kara prepares to make her final walk down the runway, James announces that the fashion show has raised over two hundred and fifty thousand dollars for the Children's hospital and the crowd erupts into cheers. Unsure if she should walk or wait, Kara hesitates and glances over to where Cat is sitting, except that she's not there.

"Hello everyone," Cat says entering the stage from behind Kara. The Queen of all Media strides up to where James and Kara are standing and pauses. "I just wanted to take a moment and thank everyone here who has donated to help repair the damage to the National City Children's hospital," she replies. "I know that many of you were hoping to see Supergirl tonight, but I have it on good authority that she is otherwise occupied."

Kara flushes, she was so overwhelmed being Kara Danvers that she didn't even consider that people would expect to see Supergirl here.

Cat steps in a bit closer to Kara before flashing her a brilliant smile. "Tonight is really special for me, because I am seeing someone who I've personally mentored shining more brightly than I ever imagined that she could," she says reaching out for Kara's hand. "Now before Kara makes her last walk down the runway I am challenging everyone here to make one more donation to the hospital which I am going to match dollar for dollar."

Kara gasps and turns to stare at Cat, before throwing her arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"Oh my gosh," Kara says softly. "I can't believe you did this," she adds.

"Well, you've made quite the impression Kara," Cat remarks shyly. "And if you can go this far out of your comfort zone, then perhaps I should venture outside of my own."

James steps in to direct the ushers and volunteers to move through the crowd and collect donations and bring them backstage as the music begins and Cat steps back and gestures for Kara to begin her last runway walk.

As Kara moves down the runway, people begin to toss their donations at her feet and nervously she keeps moving across the catwalk as James follows her picking up the donations.

After she completes her circuit, James announces that they'll need a moment to tally up the last donations.

* * *

"What just happened?" Kara questions as she stands stunned waiting for James and the volunteers to tally up the last donations.

"Cat just doubled the amount raised tonight," James replies a bit awestruck himself.

"Doubled?" Kara repeats. "You mean we've raised half a million dollars tonight?"

"Yeah and that pays for all of the repairs from your fight with Parasite," he says softly.

"Ugh, well maybe Supergirl should make an appearance after all," Kara mumbles slipping past him quickly.

* * *

Stepping back out front as the crowd quiets down, James clears his throat before announcing, "It is with immense satisfaction that I am able to inform you that your donations tonight are now over half a million dollars!" He shouts proudly as he looks around for Cat. "Ms Grant, Cat Grant, you should come out now and let us thank you for making this event a resounding success," he pleads and the crowd joins him in cheering for the Queen of all Media.

Just as they begin to look around wondering if Cat is going to come back out, a whoosh interrupts the night and suddenly Supergirl is hovering over center stage in her classic power pose.

"I just wanted to thank everyone for their donations. Repairing the children's hospital is so very important and I can't thank you all enough for your donations that will make that happen," Supergirl declares loudly before taking off again.

"Wow," James exclaims playing along with the hero's appearance. "In my book, everyone here is hero!" he calls out to the crowd which is cheering loudly.

* * *

Backstage Kara reenters through a rear door and the other models begin telling her that she just missed it, Supergirl was here thanking everyone for their donations. Kara nods and listens to them before spotting Cat off to the side.

"Well, you certainly made tonight even more successful Ms Grant. Thank you," Kara exclaims shyly. "I should go change," she adds.

"Kara, wait..." Cat says following her down the narrow hallway. "Don't change, let's go out and celebrate," she adds.

Kara glances down at her dress. "I would love to, but I have to change ... a donor purchased this dress tonight," she explains sadly.

"Wear the dress," Cat replies again.

"Ms Grant," Kara begins as she turns around to see Cat smiling proudly. "Wait, you bought the dress?" She asks.

Cat nods, "I couldn't see anyone else in this dress but you," she confesses. "Just grab your things and meet me at the car," she adds.

As Kara rushes into the communal dressing room, she quickly gathers up her things. The last thing she wants to do is keep Cat waiting. Then just as she's heading out she runs into Alex and Maggie.

"Hey, let us take you out tonight to celebrate," Alex offers.

"Oh that's ... uh, I am going out to celebrate with Cat," Kara explains nervously.

"Told you!" Maggie quips.

"Maggie!" Alex exclaims. "Kara what do you mean you're going out to celebrate with Cat Grant?"

"Alex, I don't know what is happening, but she asked me to join her tonight, so rain check?" Kara questions.

"We'll take a rain check and we want details," Maggie adds reaching up to cup Kara's face. "Have fun and call if you need us," she adds with a wink.

"Alex," Kara waits until her sister faces her.

"Kara go. Have fun and call if you need a ride or anything later," Alex says wrapping an arm around her girlfriend.

"Thanks!" Kara says rushing off quickly.

* * *

Kara approaches the towncar and Steven opens the door for her, she climbs in and suddenly finds herself sitting beside Cat.

"Hi," Kara says anxiously.

"Hi yourself," Cat replies.

"I can't believe that you came tonight. I thought that you were in Europe somewhere," Kara remarks.

"I was, but after seeing those photos... well, I had to see this for myself," Cat quips. "You without a cardigan," she teases.

Kara flushes immediately. "I don't always wear them," she protests lightly, but... well thank you. I was afraid that you would think this was a terrible idea."

"It's not the worst idea James has had and at least you didn't have to participate in a date auction for charity," Cat grouses.

"Oh right, that was how you ended up dating Mr Lord. He was the high bidder," Kara remarks remembering the charity auction that occurred several years ago. "Is that why you did this?" She questions.

Cat takes a moment to consider her response. As much as she would like to think that she was rescuing Kara from a philandering donor, she knows that it's not exactly the truth. And now isn't the time for more lies.

"I spoke with Sofia and she admitted that she made this dress for you after she found out that you were one of the models," Cat replies clearing her throat a little.

"Yeah, they had all of us meet the designers and get our measurements taken," Kara confesses.

"You have no idea do you?" Cat questions.

"What do you mean?" Kara replies.

"Sofia doesn't usually participate in these types of events," Cat declares.

Confused Kara waits for Cat to explain further.

"Last year, when I won the Women in Media award," Cat begins, "It was Sofia who designed our dresses."

"She designed your dress Ms Grant," Kara asserts. "You said that my dress was a leftover from a fashion shoot."

"I lied. I had her design your dress as well," Cat admits watching Kara carefully to see how she responds.

"That dress was amazing, almost as amazing as this one. You're just now telling me that I was wearing a Sofia Kokolia dress that night?" Kara exclaims covering her mouth with her hand.

Cat nods. "I didn't think that you would wear it if you knew that I had it designed for you," Cat replies nervously.

"Well, I still have that dress. Ms Grant, I had no idea it was a designer of her caliber," Kara replies in awe.

"Would you have worn it if you had known the truth?" Cat questions.

"I may have worn it, but I never would have kept it," Kara remarks. "I can't accept this one. It's too much for me to have two of her designs, Ms Grant."

"Kara, they were designed for you. You're the only one they will fit," Cat points out.

"Well, that is insane. These two dresses alone cost more than I make in two or three months," Kara blurts out.

Cat moves closer to her and places a finger over her lips to quiet her.

"You deserve them and so much more Kara. Let me just do this small thing for you," Cat asks.

"But it's not a small thing Ms Grant," Kara protests.

"In the grand scheme of things, it is a small thing," Cat counters.

Kara cocks her head and considers that response. Just as she is about to protest that she is just a reporter with no need for designer dresses Cat shushes her again.

"The first time that I saw you in that hideous primary color extravaganza, it was all I could do not to beg you to let me have someone design a more becoming outfit for you," Cat remarks.

Kara bites her lip and waits a moment.

"But as time went on, I began to appreciate it's simplicity and now seeing you tonight... well, I really appreciate that your costume isn't fashion savvy. Because if it were, you may not be able to get away with looking the way you looked tonight," Cat replies.

"I don't even look like Kara Danvers tonight," Kara points out.

"I disagree. Kara Danvers doesn't have to look like a schoolgirl to hide in plain sight," Cat counters. "Even when you appeared tonight as Supergirl, no one thought twice about it, even though you had the same hair and makeup."

"Ms Grant, Supergirl and I are not..." Kara begins to protest.

"Spare me Kara. Do you honestly think that after everything that we've gone through in the past year together that I haven't figured out that you are Supergirl. And honestly, it's beginning to be insulting," Cat remarks.

"It's just that it's not safe for you to know," Kara admits softly.

"Not safe for me to know?" Cat scoffs. "In the past year, you've rescued me from both Livewire and that ridiculous Banshee Siobhan Smythe, then there was the whole Myriad debacle... what exactly are you protecting me from again?" She asks.

"There are still people out there who think that I am a danger to society," Kara points out. "And they could target you because of me," she adds.

"Yes and there are probably still a few of my ex-employees who have gone batshit crazy and want to kill me, so nothing has changed," Cat counters. "Unless you don't trust me with this information."

"I trust you. But it's not easy for me... Ms Grant, I'm sorry. I am just not used to people knowing me both ways," Kara replies.

"How many people know you Kara?" Cat questions suddenly realizing that she hadn't considered it before.

"Outside of my family, just James and Winn."

"What about your other relationships?" Cat blurts out.

"I don't really have other relationships. I mean, I've went on a few first dates, but not many second ones," Kara admits.

"Is this why you didn't want to date Adam?" Cat inquires.

"Only partly," Kara answers stealing a shy glance at her.

"Only partly," she repeats. "What was the other part of it?" Cat asks.

"He was great, but he wasn't who I was interested in," Kara admits swallowing nervously as the car comes to a stop.

Cat considers her answer a moment before the driver opens the door.

"Give us just a moment," she says leaning out slightly before pulling the door shut.

"Was it James Olsen?" Cat asks quietly afraid of the answer.

"At the time, I thought so," Kara answers softly.

"And now," Cat questions leaning in to hear the response.

"It's not James," Kara replies reaching out to take the other woman's hand in her own.

Cat looks down at their hands as Kara intertwines their fingers. "Oh Kara," she exclaims breathlessly.

Kara raises her head up and closes the distance between them, pressing their lips together in the lightest of kisses. Internally, she is just waiting for Cat to push her away, but when it doesn't happen, she opens her eyes slowly and pulls back.

At the loss of contact, Cat opens her eyes slowly, before pulling Kara in tightly and kissing her hungrily. Kara leans in and pushes her back towards the door deepening the kiss and sinking her hands into her golden tresses.

A moment goes by and the two women break apart shyly, each taking a moment to catch their breath.

"I am reconsidering this venue for your celebration," Cat remarks slyly and she is greeted by an eagerly nodding Kara.

Opening the door a moment, Cat remarks "Change of plans Steven. We're going back to the penthouse."

Waiting for Cat to pull the door closed, Kara reaches out and cups Cat's chin. "Now where were we?" She asks brazenly leaning in to resume kissing the other woman.

"Mmm," Cat moans into the kiss before sliding her hands around Kara's toned abs. "Girl of steel indeed," she whispers thickly.


End file.
